Algo que jamás le perdonarían
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Toda la vida le habían repetido una y otra vez lo que no debía de hacer, pero como dicen que lo prohibido sabe mejor, ella había sucumbido ante la tentación, una que por cierto superaba lo que muchos hubieran llegado a imaginar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconosible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (Relación entre un adulto y un adolescente)

**Nota de la Autora: **Mi primer fic y es que no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, después de toparme con ciertos escritos por casualidad. Sé que no es una pareja ni por asomo popular, pero con todo y lo retorcida que es, le encontré un gusto que no puedo explicar. Si os gusta, que bueno, sino, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

**Algo que jamás le perdonarían**

Enamorarse de un sangre limpia era algo que no le perdonarían, le había repetido su padre hasta el cansancio. No solo su padre, sino que prácticamente cada miembro masculino de la familia Weasley o en su defecto, Potter. James especialmente la tenía harta, fastidiada y varios derivados más con respecto al tema. Desde el momento que a su padre se le había ocurrido mencionar aquello en la estación del tren, durante su primer año de Hogwarts, Rose Weasley no pudo evitar encontrar su tentación. Era una especie de psicología inversa, que entre más le decían que no hiciera algo, ella divagaba pensando y obsesionandose con ese algo.

Ella siempre se había distinguido por ser la niña perfecta, un ejemplo a seguir, una Ravenclaw que prometía ser la mejor de su generación, prefecta en su quinto año y posiblemente el premio anual en unas pocas semanas, cuando llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts antes de aquel séptimo año de la pelirroja. Era una niña bien portada, acomedida en el hogar, de buen corazón y buenos sentimientos. No solo era inteligente, sino que además de todo, bella. Pelirroja y de ojos claros, con su clara tez salpicadas de pecas, robaba la atención de más de uno con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, con diecisiete años de edad no se había tomado la molestia de tener novio y si bien aquella era una cualidad de la que alardeaba mucho su padre, en el fondo aquello era su único defecto. Un defecto que encerraba lo que a simple vista se pudiera ver, una obsesión que se había creado con el pasar del tiempo y que si alguien se llegaba a dar una idea, lejos estarían de imaginar cual era aquel oscuro secreto que ella guardaba en realidad.

Una bomba de tiempo, en eso la habían convertido los constantes ataques de su padre y primos. "El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura." "A tío Ron le daría un infarto si te volvieras novia de Malfoy." "La abuela tendría más nietos rubios." "Serías una traidora de la familia." Frases y frases que se habían albergado durante años en un rincón de su cabeza. Afortunadamente el heredero de los Malfoy había puesto sus ojos en otra pelirroja de la familia y el drama le había tocado a su tío Harry. Poco menos le había importado a ella todo aquello, quería a su prima Lily, si, pero no era tonta como para meterse en un dilema como aquel, suficiente tenía con la presión que siempre le habían echado sobre los hombros. Todos los miembros de la familia siempre habían creído que ella terminaría siendo o muy amiga o algo más del rubio, pero muy lejos se les había escapado la verdad.

¡Oh, no! Sus azules se había alzado un poco más aquella ocasión en la estación y su manzana prohibida no se había vuelto Scorpius Malfoy, como tanto le echaban en cara. Su mayor obsesión era efectivamente de sangre pura, de ojos grises y cabello rubio, incluso portaba con orgullo aquel apellido de mortífago y como si no fuera poco, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba aquella marca de la que los mayores tanto hablaban y que ella no había llegado nunca a ver. En sus sueños y fantasías idealizadas, se había colado un hombre que bien podría ser su padre. Un hombre que era por mucho el nemesis de su familia, un déspota que desdeñaba a su madre, que peleaba con su padre cada que lo veía y que solo toleraba a los Potter por la relación que su hijo tenía con su prima. ¡Oh, si! La hija de Ron Weasley se había ido un poco más lejos con toda aquella campaña de prohibición, porque nadie en sus más retorcidas pesadillas hubiera pensando que justamente ella se encaprichara con Draco Malfoy.

Todavía peor, nadie, ni el mismo hombre rubio, hubiera creído que Rose se atreviera a hacer aquello que hacía en esos momentos. Él era viudo desde hacía dos años y ella estaba convencida de que su momento había llegado. La bomba había explotado cuando se había atrevido a callar al hombre con un beso, el primero que daba en su vida y que tenía un delicioso sabor a pecado. La pelirroja saboreaba no solo aquella boca madura, de labios perfilados y lengua viperina, sino el sabor de romper las reglas, mezclado con el Whisky. Aquel hombre tomaba Whisky de fuego como el resto de la humanidad tomaba agua, pero no lo juzgaba por ello. De hecho, agradecía al alcohol, porque si no fuera por ello, él no estaría correspondiendole, ni envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, ni haciéndola sentir en el cielo. Si el señor Malfoy estuviera sobrio en ese instante, posiblemente la hubiera echado hacía rato de su despacho, pero por el contrario ella estaba segura que después de aquel beso no la dejaría ir.

Ese aroma, esa barba rasposa de tres días, esa fuerza, esa voz ronca que la llamaba insolente, esa abultada y prometedora entrepierna, ese hombre debajo de ella, era tan prohibido como delicioso, de eso estaba segura. Lo mejor del caso es que ella lo iba a probar. Por fin se daría el gusto de hacer aquello que jamás le iban a perdonar. Porque lo de Scorpius pasaba, de haber sido el caso seguro que se lo perdonaban, seguro que la terminaban apoyando como lo habían hecho con su prima. Pero lo que estaba haciendo con el Señor Malfoy, eso no tenía perdón y si iba a arder en el infierno por ello, ardería dichosa.


End file.
